It Could Happen
by MissBellFlower
Summary: Who would've thought that a cliched meeting at a coffee shop would lead to Allen being interested in an older woman? Poker Pair Fem!Tyki x Allen


This is the result when you get frustrated at the lack of fem!Tyki in general. Poker Pair and coffee because, hey, you gotta start somewhere!

* * *

When he first met her, Allen didn't really think much of Tyki. With her thick-rimmed glasses, clothes that were too big and full of wrinkles, and overall messy appearance, one of the last things Allen would have used to describe her would have been "beautiful." In fact, the only thing Allen found remarkable about her at the time was her height. Back then, Allen had to look up at her. He never thought that he would fall for the older woman, but he wasn't surprised when he had.

As cliché as it might sound, they met in front of a coffee shop. Allen was only fifteen – still in high school. On that day, he had just finished the last of his errands and was heading back home. It was not his first time struggling with heavy packages and bags.

Maybe it was because he wasn't paying attention, but he didn't notice the woman in front of him. In fact, he walked right into her.

Allen immediately went into a series of apologies. She wasn't angry and was even nice enough to help him pick everything up. He thanked her and was about to leave, but then she grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside the coffee shop.

"Oh, no, no, no. You owe me for this, boy." She led him to a booth before taking his bags and sitting down.

"Well. Go get something." It wasn't a request; it was a demand. Allen didn't ask questions and he returned to the booth with two coffees and a tray stacked with pastries.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to resist or even run when I let you go." She said when Allen sat down across from her.

He resisted asking if she'd done this kind of thing before. "I'm…" he searched for something to say without revealing too much, "…used to getting things for others."

She smirked. "I'll take your word for it. My name's Tyki, by the way." He thought it was a strange name.

"Allen."

That was how their meeting went.

When all was said and done, Allen gathered up his bags, said good-bye, and began to leave.

"If you ever want to see me again, I'm always here!" she called to him.

And Allen did decide to come back.

It became part of his routine. Every week after school, he'd go to the coffee shop and Tyki would be waiting in the same booth. He'd tell her about his day, his school, his friends, everything. And Tyki would just listen. But, she'd never really told anything about herself. The only things Allen knew were her name and age. Allen didn't mind though. Of course, this was only when they weren't getting competitive over poker – something they apparently have in common.

When Allen realized that he might have developed a crush of sorts on her, he wasn't surprised nor did he see anything wrong with it.

When he decided to ask her out, it was after school ended for the year.

It took him the entire day to work up the nerve to ask her.

"So…y-you know that school ended for me already and there's this movie coming ou-"

"Are you asking me out?"

"…yes." No point in dodging the question.

She sighed, "Boy, in case you've forgotten, I'm at least a good ten years older than you."

"I know, but it doesn't matter to me."

She thought for a moment before she said, "I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself," Allen nodded when she paused, "That being said, if you're still interested in me in a few years, then I might consider it," Allen perked up at her words. "And, as for that movie, I'll go with you. As a friend."

* * *

He arrived at the movie theater at their appointed time. He glanced over the crowds in the theater. He didn't know if he was more anxious about seeing Tyki or not spotting her in the crowd. Why was he nervous; it's just a movie he's seeing with a friend.

He wondered what Tyki would wear. He only knew her as wearing those old, faded clothes in the coffee shop (some of her shirts had holes in them and frayed edges). She said she didn't always wear that sort of stuff and she only wore them to be comfortable when she goes to town in the afternoon.

"Hey, Boy!" He looked for the source of the voice and saw a woman coming up to him. Her outfit was simple: a long-sleeve black shirt and jeans. But that didn't hide she was undoubtedly very attractive-looking with little effort.

"Who is that?" Allen wondered. She sounded familiar, but how?

"Are you going to keep staring or are you going to say "hi" to me?" It took Allen a moment to piece it together.

"T-Tyki?!" Of course he was surprised. He didn't expect Tyki to actually look like _THIS_. It was the opposite of the laid-back looking woman at the booth.

She chuckled. "Surprised?"

"Y-yeah, kind of." She turned away to mutter something into her hand before she gestured for Allen to follow her.

"Come on, I want to make it in time to see the previews."

* * *

The movie was pretty good. It was about an orphan boy with a cursed eye and arm living on the streets of Victorian London. He was taken in by an organization, where he found out he had the power to purify demons and he had to fight against a group that was controlling those monsters. It was based a popular book series, so Allen knew there would be sequels.

"Personally, I liked the books more." Tyki told him as they exited the theatre. "I guess I can understand that they had to cut down on the violence, but at least it was mostly faithful to the book."

"Really? I never read them."

"You should make time for them." The sound of Tyki's phone interrupted them. Tyki let out an aggravated sigh when she saw who was calling. "Excuse me." Allen gestured that it was fine.

"Hey, Cyril, what is it?...It's not _that_ late…I told you it's not anything like that!...Whatever, I'll see you at home. Bye" After she hung up, she muttered "creep."

"Was that your…?"

"Brother. We live in the same place."

"You really have to tell me more about yourself."

"We'll get to that. We'll get to that." She waved it off. "Oh, you know, we never exchanged phone numbers. Take out your phone."

"Ah, sure." Allen was glad to be getting her number. After all, it meant spending time with her wasn't limited to the coffee shop anymore!

After exchanging numbers, they went their separate ways.

"Well, see you, Boy. I'll text you when I get home."

"Yeah, see you soon, too!"

And so began Allen Walker's not-quite-romance with the older woman, Tyki Mikk.


End file.
